Drôle d'histoire dans mon histoire
by Haribooooooooo
Summary: Pardonnez ce titre plus que nul... Et ce résumé qui suivra dans la même lignée. UA. Le jour où Gaara découvre qu'un de ses amis écrit des trucs plus que bizarres sur lui... Choc... Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur **: moi-même

**Genre **: alors... je sais pas encore trop... Romance, yaoi, lemon, peut-être, on va mettre ça pour le moment...

**Disclamair **: Gaara pas à moi, bien que je le regrette.. Et Seika, lui, si... Et je le garde ! Na !

* * *

**Prologue **:

Assis sur le toit de son immeuble, un jeune homme roux, enveloppé dans son plaid, fume une cigarette dont les cendres forment un petit tas à côté de lui. La couverture a glissé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte découvrant une épaule d'un blanc blafard sous le pâle soleil automnal. Il se souvient qu'un jour, sa sœur lui a dit de ne jamais être dépendant.

De rien ni personne.

Il n'avait jamais écouté ce que sa sœur lui disait. Ne devinait-on jamais l'amour qu'après l'avoir perdu ? Gaara se souvient qu'il n'a jamais dit merci à Temari de l'avoir défendue, d'avoir essayé de l'éduquer. Il ne l'avait pas dit non plus à Kankuro, son frère silencieux et discret, qui le soignait et le consolait quand leur père le battait. Et bizarrement, il n'en voulait plus à ce dernier. Mais la raison restait pour lui un mystère.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il allait passer sa vie en prison, condamné pour « violences ayant entrainé la mort sur la personne de son épouse ». Kankuro avait toujours été le préféré de sa mère. Grand, beau, charismatique. Il avait périt peu de temps après cet événement. Overdose, d'après les médecins. Temari avait alors sombré dans l'alcoolisme, et cela faisait bien longtemps que le cadet ne l'avait plus vue lucide.

Ce qui revenait pour lui à la même chose que s'il avait été seul. C'était ça qui le faisait tant souffrir. La solitude. C'est pour cette raison que tous les dimanches, sa journée se déroulait sur le toit du vieil immeuble où il vivait. Il ne s'y sentait plus seul.

Assis sur le toit d'un immeuble délabré et inhabité depuis des lustres, un jeune home blond, un carnet sur les genoux, dessine un croquis dont les formes grisées n'ont pas encore de sens. Seika frissonne malgré son manteau de bonne qualité et le soleil qui brille pourtant, alors qu'on est au milieu du mois d'octobre. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ce lieu est son seul refuge.

Un refuge contre la solitude.

C'est ce qui le tracasse chaque soir quand il rentre dans leur maison trop grande, trop vide. Son père est patron d'une grande entreprise. Jamais la pour lui ni pour sa femme qui avait fini par fuir ce néant qu'était leur vie, avec le comptable de la firme opposée. Elle n'avait plus jamais daigné attention à son enfant, qui n'avait été fait parce que c'était « l'usage ». Les seuls contacts qu 'il avait avec son père étaient les moments où une enveloppe pleine changeait de main, accompagnée d'un « pas d'enfantillages » et d'un regard fuyant.

Il est vrai que, contée comme cela, son histoire était un parfait stéréotype. Toutefois, elle n'en était pas moins véridique. Seika aurait pu compenser ce manque d'amour s'il avait eu de vrais amis sur qui compter, se reposer, s'appuyer. Mais la richesse donne aux autres des préjugés souvent inébranlables...

Il avait tout de même finit par trouver le réconfort sur le toit du vieil immeuble découvert un jour par hasard, alors qu'il étai particulièrement déprimé ; et dans le dessin. C'est pour cette raison qu'il passait l'essentiel de ses dimanches hors de chez lui, fuyant encore et toujours sa plus grande peur, sa pire ennemie. Là-haut, il ne se sentait plus seul.

* * *

Voilà, voilà pour le prologue... Un avis quelconque ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Premier Chapitre... Et oui, il en a fallut du temps pour si peu... Mais de toute façon, comme personne ne lit à quoi bon ? n.n **_

_**Je n'écris que pour moi... Si ça me gène ? Bof... Réponse avec une petite réplique d'un livre que j'ai lu y a longtemps :**_  
_**"Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions..."**_  
_**La réponse du poète est que non, ça ne me gène pas, j'écris parce que j'en ai envie, parce qu'écrire des trucs particulièrement niais m'amuse beaucoup, et qu'occuper son temps libre avec des trucs où on a pas besoin de réfléchir de trop, j'aime.**_  
_**La réponse du savant est que, si, ça me déçois un peu, parce que forcement, avoir de si belles preuves qu'on a aucun talent, c'est jamais agréable à entendre, surtout quand on a aucune excuse qui pourrait nous faire penser le contraire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Seika attend le levé du jour depuis une bonne heure au moins. Il maudit le Soleil paresseux qui ne montre pas l'envie de faire entrer un peu de lumière par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais bientôt, la Lune laisse sa place à l'astre du jour et le jeune blond se précipite dehors avec son carnet de croquis, ses fusains.

Sur la route qui le mènera aux quartiers les plus pauvres, une seule question lui tracassera l'esprit :

_Viendra-t-« il » ? _

Il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, pousse la porte de secours et se retrouve enfin sur le toit. « Il » est déjà là. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe inconsciemment de ses lèvres et il n'arrive pas à contenir un sourire. Évidemment qu'« il » est là à l'heure.

Seika s'installe et commence alors son énième dessin. Toujours le même et pourtant différent à chaque fois. Celui d'un garçon roux, sur l'immeuble d'en face, un garçon qui le fixe, enroulé dans une couverture trop miteuse. Son monde a l'air totalement discordant en comparaison au sien et pourtant, de l'autre côté de la ruelle qui sépare les deux bâtiments, il est certain que les yeux qui l'observent relatent la même tristesse que celle qui lui broie le cœur, jour après jour.

Seika œuvre. Toute la semaine, il a attendu ce moment celui où il pourrait revoir le roux si singulier qui le hante. Séparés par une distance si petite et pourtant infranchissable, deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent chaque semaine dans cet ailleurs qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Un endroit où jamais un mot n'est échangé. Aucune parole, aucun geste l'un envers l'autre. L'un dessine l'autre, qui observe le premier.

...

Gaara est là depuis plusieurs heures, bien avant que le Soleil ne se lève. Il attend, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche, et tout un tas de mégots, de cendres, jonchent le sol autour de lui.

Cette interrogation qui lui occupe l'esprit depuis la veille n'est pas partie.

_Viendra-t-« il » ?_

Et alors qu'il retourne un fois de plus la question dans sa tête, la trappe s'ouvre, laissant apparaître les cheveux blonds de celui qu'il attendait.

Et alors qu'« il » s'installe et commence à dessiner, Gaara est heureux. D'un bonheur idiot et niais. Il sourit devant sa mièvrerie, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher cette joie subite si stupide de s'emparer de lui.

Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'« il » puisse ne pas venir ? « Il » vient toujours, depuis presque deux mois maintenant.

Un instant, le cœur de Gaara se serre en pensant que sûrement, le blond se lassera et l'abandonnera, le laissant seul sur ce toit d'immeuble, agrandissant cette distance infime mais qui restera à jamais infranchissable.

Il se reprend néanmoins immédiatement. Il fallait continuer de vivre au jour le jour, attendre chaque fin de semaine, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé afin d'atténuer sa peine.

...

**_Ah, et, comme je garde toujours un petit espoir crétin...: Review ?_**


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, très court, je sais, mais comme j'ai promis, je le poste...

Merci beaucoup à vous deux pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et je m'excuse si parfois ce que je raconte n'est pas très clair... :S

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée est déjà bien entamée. Toujours le même calme, toujours cette même distance. Le Soleil continue sa course, mais quand sonne l'heure de midi là-bas, sur l'horloge de la vieille église, aucun changement n'a lieu quant à l'attitude des deux hommes. Contrairement aux autres fois, Seika ne s'arrête pas de dessiner.

_Pourquoi ?_

Se demande le rouquin assis en face. L'étonnement s'affiche peu à peu sur ce visage qui, sans être réellement beau, attire tant Seika. Lui qui est si banal en apparence, mais qui s'illumine à son insu quand son crayon touche le papier.

_Pourquoi ? _Se demande encore Gaara en observant le blond qui n'a pas quitté son croquis. Et quand ce dernier relève encore les yeux pour scruter chaque recoin, du corps de Gaara, détaillent chaque parcelle de sa morphologie, le roux croit apercevoir, vision fugitive au fond des prunelles de l'artiste une lueur nouvelle qu'il identifie comme une peur, une tristesse supplémentaire.

Sans se douter un instant qu'il est la cause de ces tourments, il se pose tout de même une question de plus, et bien sur, des plus complexe : _Pourquoi ?_ Éternelle question du savoir…

Gaara sait déjà qu'il n'aura pas de réponse à ses questions, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il espère se tromper.

...

Seika, toujours plongé dans son croquis, ne se doute un instant que son modèle a remarqué le trouble qui l'a envahi. Mais la pensée que bientôt, il se pourrait que l'autre se lasse de ce petit jeu hebdomadaire a provoqué en lui une peur qui le grignote doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un vide qui le laisse tremblant.

Seika se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'il l'aborde, qu'il lui parle, qu'ils fassent d'autres choses ensemble… Il envisage pour la première fois sa situation sous un autre angle, un angle ou le roux et lui seraient amis. « Ami »… Ce mot sonne étrangement, même dans sa tête, et il ne correspond pas à l'image que Seika se fait de l'autre homme.

_Mais est-ce plus ou moins que ça ?_

Toujours est-il que sa peur grandissante de le perdre s'additionne à celle qu'il le rejette s'il fait le premier pas pour l'aborder, lui parler. La tension monte… 

_Et s'il s'en va ?_

Le stress augmente, grossit, balayant les autres sensations si douces qu'il ressent habituellement quand il dessine.

_ Mais si je ne vais pas lui parler, aurons-nous encore des choses à partager ensuite ?  
Que se passera t-il s'il en a assez de venir ? _

Une larme roule sur la joue de Seika lorsqu'il commence à imaginer ce que redeviendra sa vie sans sa dose de « lui ». Il n'était plus qu'un pauvre drogué.

Peu à peu, la larme descend sur son menton pour venir s'écraser sur son croquis au fusain, juste sur l'œil du garçon représenté, comme s'il pleurait avec lui.

* * *

Bye, à bientôt j'espère !


	4. Chapter 3

_**Nouveau** **c****hapitre... En avance. la raison, c'est que je ne pourrais pas poster samedi, alors je le met maintenant... Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et merci à Yoshiko et username pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, même si je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement, merci beaucoup n.n**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**_**  
**_

__Et puis d'un coup, alors qu'il termine les traits de la main qui enserrent la couverture trouée, il se décide à lui parler, se disant qu'après tout, il serait fixé, plutôt que de continuer à tergiverser lentement et s'enfoncer dans une réflexion qui revient sans cesse à son point de départ.

Seika relève la tête, le regard décidé, sur de lui… Mais au moment même ou ses yeux se posent sur les traits fins de « son » visage, les résolutions du blond s'envolent comme soufflées par un vent violent.

Et dans ses yeux, la lueur de détermination laisse sa place à la tristesse précédemment chassée. Il se retrouve de nouveau à hésiter, se maudissant lui-même de son manque de courage.

Il retentera plusieurs fois de s'exprimer, sans succès, incapable de s'extirper de la bataille qui se déchaîne en lui. Finalement, c'est dans un soupir qu'il se prend la tête entre les mains avec une pointe de haine envers sa pleutrerie.

Après un moment, il relève la tête. Il a cru entendre un bruit.

...

Gaara est troublé.

Il a aperçu le combat qui semblait faire rage dans l'esprit du jeune artiste. Même s'il en ignorait les forces, le modèle se dit qu'elles devaient être bien pénibles.

Puis, quand il a vu le blond pousser un soupir à se fendre l'âme, la tête entre les mains, son trouble en est tant multiplié qu'il commence à se questionner 

_Ne devrais-je pas aller lui parler ? Lui demander… ? _

Juste communiquer. Il n'est même plus sur de savoir comment on faisait.

Mais tout de même… 

_Ne devrais-je pas essayer ?_ _Oui, mais s'il prend peur alors que je cherche mes mots… Ça fait si longtemps… _

Et, sans ne plus penser à rien, les sourcils un peu froncés, il s'approche doucement du rebord de l'immeuble, sa couverture rapiécée bien serrée autour de lui. Mais ses pieds nus rencontrent un caillou qui finit sa chute dans les poubelles de la ruelle déserte, en bas. Le bruit qu'il fait en tombant résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence.

Le blond relève vivement les yeux, surpris. Gaara découvre qu'ils sont embués de larmes. Il se retourne et court vers la porte.

* * *

**_Voilààà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Voilà mon nouveau chapitre... Après beaucoup de temps, je sais, mais j'en suis désolée... J'espère que je pourrais en poster un autre ce soir, je sais pas encore si ça sera possible... _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !  
(peu nombreux, oui ça va, je sais, mais présents n.n)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Il s'est enfui... Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Se demande Seika, brisé.

Il avait simplement entendu un léger bruit, s'était redressé et avait vu le roux le regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Combien de temps ce regard avait-il duré ? Un instant ? Une seconde ? Beaucoup plus ? Mais soudain, l'autre s'était retourné et avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Voilà, il est arrivé le moment que Seika redoutait... Celui où, de nouveau, la solitude l'envahirait et le ferais souffrir comme jamais. Abattu, celui qui avait été un artiste, il fût un temps, se recroqueville sur lui-même et commence à pleurer. Sans remarquer qu'il a commencé depuis longtemps.

SEUL.

Ce mot raisonne de nouveau dans sa tête, répétitif, inlassable, comme un gong sonnant à chaque nouvelle seconde.

SEUL.

Comme avant. Il est secoué de sanglots violents, de hoquets douloureux.

SEUL.

Tout seul... Encore.

Mais, de manière inattendue, deux bras chauds l'entourent, et le petit blond sursaute, surpris. Puis il soupire de soulagement quand il sent sous sa joue une cicatrice qu'il reconnaît immédiatement, tant il l'a scrutée, étudiée. Située sur l'épaule gauche de son modèle, elle forme un arc de cercle d'environ dix centimètres.

La main remplace la joue sur l'ancienne blessure. Seika se blottie un peu mieux dans cette étreinte agréable, et glisse son visage dans le cou du roux, qui ne semble entamer aucun mouvement de recul. Ses sanglots se tarissent peu à peu.

Alors il tente de prendre une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer totalement ses pleurs, il hume une odeur qui lui fait remonter les larmes aux yeux. Un parfum de pêche, enfantin, avec quelques notes acidulées se mêlant à celui plus musqué de la transpiration.

_Encore une drogue supplémentaire._

Il perd la notion du temps, il avait oublié ce qu'était la tendresse.

Car même si cette embrassade n'est pas vraiment douce, tellement hésitante, elle n'en est que plus réelle. Les dernières larmes gouttent et s'écrasent, Seika relève les yeux.

* * *

Gaara dévale les escaliers à une vitesse folle, et pourtant toujours plus vite. Il ne supporte plus. Il a trop vu de gens pleurer, a craqué.

Cette fois-ci était celle de trop.

_La larme qui a fait déborder le vase,_ pense t-il, amer.

Il pousse la porte de l'immeuble.

_J'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je fais ça... C'est comme... Vital._

Gaara passe par un trou qu'une porte occupait autrefois.

_Le voir pleurerJ'ai encore plus mal que lorsque c'était maman... Est-ce normal ?_

Et presque aussitôt, il s'en veut pour cette pensée. Il avait toujours cru que l'eau salée sur les joues de sa mère serait la pire des lames enfoncée dans son cœur.

Après les escaliers, il débouche enfin sur le toit, court sur le sol de béton pour se precipiter sur l'objet de sa douleur... Et le prendre dans ses bras.

Gaara sent que l'autre est d'abord tendu, puis un visage mouillé se glisse dans son cou. Le roux voudrait parler, mais la boule qui obstrue sa gorge l'en empêche. Alors il attend. Il attend que son petit blond cesse de pleurer.

_Petit blond ? Mon petit blond en plus ? T'as pas plus mièvre ?_ Pense t'il.

Mais doucement, le visage du petit artiste se lève vers Gaara, et ce dernier plonge dans les deux océans qui lui font face jusqu'à ce qu'un voix éraillée s'élève :

- Je m'appelle Seika. Tu crois que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà ! Peut-être à tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant, qui sait ? Bêta absente, faut que je corrige... Des fautes doivent quand même passer._**

**_A plus tard..._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bon, bah la réponse est oui : J'ai pu poster un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Parfait Comme ça, je ne culpabilise pas trop. Bien sur, Bêta-chérie toujours pas là donc fautes en perspective mais pas trop, j'espère... La niaiserie dans toute sa splendeur, attention les yeux !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Gaara a presque sursauté en entendant ce son, mais il sait déjà que c'est une mélodie agréable en dépit du grincement léger provoqué par les précédents sanglots. Il met un moment plus long que l'habitude à comprendre que ce sont des paroles puis un autre pour analyser leur sens.

Et son attention était bien trop retenue par ce prénom étrange pour qu'il se rende compte qu'en réalité, cette suite de syllabes contenait une question.

_Seika ? Enfin un nom sur ce visage. Un nom aussi beau que ses yeux..._

Et puis, immédiatement après :

_Encore cette niaiserie stupide._

Quand il vient à bout de toutes ses réflexions, il consent enfin à se préoccuper de la deuxième partie de la tirade de "Seika" (il se délecte de se prénom, même en pensée).

Enfin, il ouvre la bouche :

- Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'as-tu à te reprocher ?

Seika balaye ces interrogations d'un geste de la main. Le roux attrape cette dernière au vol, un sourire vague étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Gaara, enchanté, annoncet-il dans une parfaite imitation d'un air serieux.

Le blond sourit, serre la main qui le tient déjà, et s'installe un peu plus correctement face à son interlocuteur. Le silence croît... Et est rompu par Seika qui prend la parole le premier. Commence alors une longue discussion où, tour à tour, chacun avouera sentiments, pensées, préférences, idées...

Deux vies lentement déroulées par le pouvoir des mots, tandis qu'ils apprennent à se connaître autrement que par le regard.

Un brouillon de sensations éparses, contradictoires et désordonnées galopent sans dessus-dessous dans l'esprit de Seika alors que Gaara lui conte joies, et surtout souffrances, tissant lentement dans son coeur quelque chose pour laquelle il n'a pas de nom, une force supérieure dont il est incapable de définir les contours.

-... Et chaque jour un nouvelle bouteille, parfois plus, si bien qu'elle n'était plus avec moi que physiquement, et c'est souvent dans son propre vomis que je la retrouvais le matin, quand le chat ne l'avait pas mangé.

Seika penche tout d'abord vers le dégoût pour ces mots difficiles, mais lorsqu'il voit la main de Gaara passer sur son visage en un geste vif, la tristesse et la pitié remplacent le reste.

Il pose doucement sa main sur la joue du roux et le force à lever la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

Après cette plongée dans l'âme qui dura quelque peu, lejeune artiste finit par baisser le regard.

Sans réflechir, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se penche avec une lenteur affolante, alors que Gaara se fige avec incomprehension. Le blond redresse son visage afin que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur celles de son modèle. Il a fermé les paupières et savoure cette tendre chaleur qui envahit sa bouche, son corps, son coeur.

Il ne remarque même pas les yeux de Gaara écarquillés de surprise, et d'une pointe de peur...?

* * *

_**Héhé, c'est assez vicieux, je sais mais ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ? Beaucoup mieux, tapez moi une p'tite review pour passer vos nerfs ! En voilà une bonne idée ! A bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir ! Un chapitre très court (encore plus que les autres, donc), parce que j'ai pas le temps de faire plus, mais que j'ai envie de poster.**_

_**Et, surtout, si vous n'aimez pas les trucs guimauves, arrêtez tout de suite. C'est de pire en pire. (C'est possible ?)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Soudain, une puissante secousse agite les épaules de Seika lorsque les deux mains fermes du grand roux le repoussent violemment.

**- Je ne suis pas gay.**

- **Moi... Moi non plus**, balbutie le petit blond au bord des larmes,** Je... Excuse moi.**

**- L'homosexualité est une chose encore dénigrée. Si tu tiens à on petit cul de bourge, soit comme tout le monde.**

Son ton était sévère, ses sourcils froncés, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas en accord. Finalement, il s'adoucit et tenta un sourire.

**- On vient à peine de commencer à se parler, faudrait pas qu'on arrête tout de suite !**

Les traits du jeune blond, qui dessinent encore un air contrit de petit garçon grondé s'illuminent, et il renvoit un sourire à l'image de celui de son interlocuteur, quoique peut-être plus timide.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, mais il n'a rien de pesant. Chacun a apprit à aimer l'absence de bruit, et rien ne semble pouvoir briser la quiétude qui s'est installée sur ce toit de béton, dans un quartier sale, laid, pollué.

Brusquement, un long frisson agite le corps de Seika, et tout deux remarquent que le Soleil commence à descendre derrière les immeubles. Presque aussitôt, Gaara se décale à côté de l'autre et l'enroule dans sa couverture rapiécée**(1)** et le sert tout contre son torse en un geste protecteur.

L'artiste, d'abord tendu, soupire de bien-être en se s'apaisant et laisse sa tête retomber sur l'épaule autrefois meurtrie. Et c'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils observent l'astre du jour regagner son berceau ; le roux , qui avait toujours été si fort, qui n'avait jamais laissé transparaître le moindre sentiment, et avait toujours prit la niaiserie pour un truc de fillette et de tapette, se dit que cette scène était bel-et-bien un décor à garder pour la collection Arlequin**(2)**.

Mais même s'il a l'impression de vivre le chapitre d'un roman à l'eau de rose, ce moment n'en est pas moins merveilleux, et c'est avec delectation qu'il savoure cet instant magnifique, irréel et inoubliable.

* * *

**(1) _Oui, je sais, Gaara vient de courir d'un immeuble à l'autre avec sa couverture... Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais je laisse comme ça, et vous laisse imaginer le dégât :)_**

**(2)_ Vous connaissez cette collection d'atroces romans à la couverture rose ? Beurk._**

**_Bon, finit pour ce chapitre, je poste le suivant dès que possible... Euh... Pas tout de suite. On verra ça._**

**_Un peu de courage pour un commentaire quelconque ?_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres... (Faut bien essayer de se faire pardonner) Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du temps qu'a pris celui-ci mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible avant... Surtout que ce chapitre, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de le corriger. Mea culpa.**_

_**Enfin, j'espère que certain(e)s me suivent toujours, comme ça je recevrais peut-être quelques avis... Toujours agréable après tout. **_

_**Réponse à Tan'doku (je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai déjà répondu avec tout ce temps...) : Oui, oui, c'est vrai, c'est guimauve, je sais... Mais c'est comme ça :) Ne t'inquiète pas, le maximum de la niaiserie est atteint dans ce nouveau chapitre... Et il est difficile d'aller plus haut, je l'avoue. Rassure toi, tout n'est pas à prendre au premier degré. Tes questions maintenant : Les romans Arlequins atroces ? euphemisme... Disons qu'il fut un temps où c'étaient les seuls livres que j'avais d'accessible, et je préfère lire des trucs nuls que de ne pas lire du tout... M'enfin, ça laisse des traces, comme tu as pu le constater. Euh... Le rating M, je dirais que c'est plus "au cas où", effectivement... Je me connais assez pour savoir que tout peut déraper à n'importe quel moment. Donc peut-être lemons, je ne sais pas... Aucun de prévu pour l'instant, ni dans les prochains chapitres en tout cas. Merci pour tes messages ! (à bientôt ?)  
**_

_**Mais j'arrête là les notes que de toutes façon, peu lisent, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

La Lune monte enfin, reine parmi sa cours d'étoiles. Le petit artiste en herbe ferme ses yeux si fatigués par leur travail de la journée, ses paupières se faisant lourdes, puis s'endort finalement, il n'a jamais été si détendu, ni si prompt à sombrer. Un filet d'air régulier s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte, son épuisement a eu raison de lui.

Gaara le trouve si attendrissant et fragile à cet instant qu'il remercie les différentes divinités de toutes les religions qu'il connaît, quelles qu'elles soient, pour être tomber sur cet homme et pouvoir le protéger, être sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Déposant son visage dans les boucles un peu moins bien coiffées qu'auparavant, il inspire à pleins poumons, comme un junky prenant son sniff d'héroïne, sans que le propriétaire de cette si délectable odeur a eu la même pensée avec lui il y a peu de temps...

Le grand roux fixe le ciel, profondément heureux.

Et comme, dans le bouquet final du plus creux et du plus niais des romans d'amour, une étoile filante traverse la voie lactée. Gaara sourit, tant le destin est vicieux de parfois rendre ce monde si mièvre, le tapissant de couleurs pastel, comme pour cacher les horreurs de la réalité. Il ne manque plus qu'une rose rouge et quelques violons, pense t-il. Mais malgré tout son scepticisme, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un vœu.

La beauté de ce ciel obscur lui apparaît soudainement et il resserre l'être installé dans ses bras. Il a l'impression alors de se réveiller d'un long coma, comme si tout le passé n'était rien.

Il vient de renaître. Et dans une incroyable sensation de volupté, Gaara se dit que ce devait être ça, vivre. Oui, c'est bien cela.

Gaara vit, enfin.

Toutefois, cet instant de bonheur a comme tout, une fin. Elle arrivent bien trop vite au goût des deux garçons qui maudissent le réveil paresseux du Soleil.

Seika s'est éveillé le premier, dérangé par un bruit en bas de l'immeuble. Il bat des paupières plusieurs fois, quelque peu sonné. Les événements de la veille finissent par lui revenir en mémoire.

Puis, lorsque ses sens se remettent en marche, tout surgit, le dur sol de béton et le corps chaud derrière lui aidant. Il continue d'émerger, diverses sensations montant doucement en lui.

Tout d'abord, c'est ce bras sur sa hanche, et cette grande main posée sur ses abdominaux. Puis il y a ce souffle régulier sur sa nuque, qui le fait frissonner, et toute cette chaleur dans son dos, si agréable.  
Mais ce qui le frappe brusquement au creux du ventre, comme un coup de poing, c'est cette odeur de pêche qui lui emplie les narines. Elle fait voleter d'innombrables papillons en lui.

Déconcerté par ce flot d'émotions, il retire doucement la main sur lui et se lève, s'étire, soupire.

Il ne remarque pas que Gaara a quitté les bras de Morphée, réveillé par ses mouvements, ramasse ses croquis, découvre qu'il n'est que cinq heures et demi et qu'il aura tout le temps d'aller au lycée. Puis il se demande s'il prévient le roux avant de partir, et se dit finalement que ce serait plus simple s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il ne sait pas s'il aura encore le courage d'attendre une semaine s'il croise ses yeux ble...

Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer car déjà, ce qu'il craignait s'était produit. Seika reste figé. Gaara se lève et s'approche doucement.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour**, répond simplement Seika, l'idée que leur dialogue manque d'originalité ne lui effleurant même pas l'esprit.

**- Je... On... Enfin, tu...** le rouquin bégaie, ne sachant comment lui expliquer qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il parte, ou qu'il voudrait le revoir avant dimanche prochain.

Mais parler n'a jamais été son fort. Alors il se tait.

Un ange passe... (lentement... si lentement...)

Jusqu'à ce que Seika esquisse un demi-sourire, ébouriffe la tignasse rousse dont le propriétaire rougit, étonné. Le blond ne l'a pas remarqué, il se dirige déjà vers la sortie, choqué par son propre geste. Il fixe encore sa main une fois devant la porte, mais finit par la lever en signe d'au revoir. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

Toujours sur le toit, Gaara aurait tant aimer l'arrêter. Mais les mots le trahissent encore et se contentent de tourbillonner dans sa tête sans passer la barrière de sa bouche. Il reste là, immobile.

En définitive, il se roule une cigarette et descend lui aussi les marches pour se rendre dans l'autre immeuble, celui qui ne signifie pour lui que la douleur, la solitude et la tristesse.

En regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle qui n'était pas obstruée par du carton, il lui semble que le bâtiment en face _- celui de Seika -_ était bien moins moche que celui qui abritait ses affaires...

Un regard objectif n'en aurait toutefois pas dit autant, car si l'habitat de Gaara frôlait seulement l'insalubrité, celui qu'il regardait menaçait de s'écrouler d'un jour à l'autre.

* * *

_**J'ai tellement galéré pour poster ce chapitre que je vous avoue qu'une petite review ne serait pas de trop. Si vous avez le temps, bien sur...**_

_**Normalement, le prochain prendra moins de temps, mais bon, si vous voulez une suite rapide, n'hésitez pas à me motiver par MP ou review après tout ! (technique minable attestant du fait que j'adoore recevoir du courrier)**_

_**J'espère, à bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous (?)**_

_**Me voilà (enfin) de retour avec un micro-chapitre de transition, et j'espère que certains auront encore le courage de me lire, parce qu'au bout d'un an (panne d'inspiration totale, et j'en suis désolée), je pense que beaucoup ont du abandonner. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible... M'enfin voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre dès que j'ai terminé de le corriger !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Cette semaine ne s'écoule décidément pas assez vite à son goût, et Seika n'en peut plus.

_Plus que deux jours_, s'encourage t-il.

Il n'est sorti que pour suivre ses cours, ne sachant jamais si ses jambes allaient le trahir pour l'emmener là où il avait tant envie d'aller tout en se persuadant que personne ne l'y attendait.

Affalé sur son lit géant au milieu de sa chambre gigantesque, il repense au moment où il a posé ses lèvres su celles d Gaara. C'était si chaud, si doux... Mais Gaara l'avait repoussé. Gaara n'avait pas aimé. Gaara ne voulait pas de lui... Seika soupire et prend un de ses oreillers pour l'écraser sur son visage. Puis, presque aussitôt, se reprend. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure.

Qu'avait dit Gaara déjà ? Que « deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être ensemble dans ce monde de fou » ? Oui, c'était quelque chose comme ça... Que restait-il comme solution ? Comment réussir à le séduire ? Il n'allait pas faire l'homme efféminé, c'était hors de question, d'abord parce qu'efféminé où non, il resterait un homme... Et ça ne marcherait probablement pas... Non... Il fallait faire mieux que cela.

Une idée folle lui traversant l'esprit, un instant, si fugace qu'il s'empresse de l'attraper et de l'enfermer dans sa mémoire. Il s'empêche ainsi de penser à son bien-fondé, son goût malsain ou ses conséquences...

D'un même mouvement, il saute de son lit, prend portefeuille et clés, puis sort.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Nous sommes dimanche... Enfin. Gaara, son habituelle cigarette entre les lèvres, ne monte pas les escaliers de toujours, mais ceux d'en face, sur de lui, contemplant le quartier pauvre qui semble s'être vomi à ses pieds.

Après de longues secondes d'attente, il entend le grincement significatif de la porte de secours, derrière lui. Il se retourne doucement, devinant déjà le visage qu'il va voir, sachant la manière dont il allait sourire. Mais il se fige.

C'est une jeune pin-up blonde, hauts talons et mini-jupe qui se tient devant lui. Même si ses grands yeux verts semblent être un appel à l'aide, ceux de Gaara sont bien trop occupés à détailler sa silhouette pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il remarque tout de même détails, des erreurs. Des hanches trop menues, des épaules un peu larges. Sa présence ici.

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'en étonner, car la blonde s'est collée contre lui et pleure, de violents sanglots secouant tout son corps frêle. Gaara, désemparé, ne sait quoi faire, et finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille, et, dans une maigre tentative de réconfort, dans ses cheveux... Qui lui restent dans la main.

En un instant, il comprend avec effroi beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir.

Seika devait avoir trop d'amour à donner pour jeter ainsi son dévolu sur la première personne qu'il avait trouvée. Gaara repousse lentement le visage en pleurs de ses mains, la perruque gisant sur le sol du pied. Le blond tente de balbutier une explication :

**- Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Je pensais que...**

Mais il ne peut finir car des lèvres sont plaquées aux siennes. Il sent le choc violent de son dos sur le mur, et la main qui se glisse sous sa mini-jupe. Il sait alors que l'erreur qu'il a faite le mènera sûrement bien plus loin que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Incapable de défaire le roux de lui, et n'ayant plus aucune volonté, il s'abandonne totalement, persuadé d'être le fautif, de mériter son sort, et se disant que ce moment ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable.

Dans un dernier effort, ou peut-être un éclat de lucidité, Seika lève les bras et les pose sur les épaules de Gaara. La force lui manque, il se contente de s'accrocher mollement au T-shirt gris. Il se remet à pleurer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait que ça se termine. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas que ça se termine. Mais il ne voulait pas de ce baiser violent.

_Pourquoi Gaara n'était-il plus aussi doux qu'avant ?_

* * *

_**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je reviens dès que possible poster le suivant... Et j'attend vos avis sur ce changement de situation.**_


End file.
